


Hands up and touch the sky

by Krytella



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Period-Typical Space Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, chubby!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's never had someone who was kind like Poe, who was unruly and willful and generous with praise for others and soft in unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands up and touch the sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "ok so stormtroopers obviously have to be incredibly physically fit and everything. even after finn left the first order he kept his training schedule (at first only easy stuff so he doesn't aggravate his wounds, but later on he does some intense workout) and obviously poe is all over that (he has a huge thing for muscles ofc) while he himself is more on the chubby side (think oscar in inside llewyn davis)  
> he's not exactly self-conscious about it, but he doesn't consider it a big deal, buuut to everyone's (nobody's) surprise finn turns out to like poe's little tummy. very much.  
> Bonus: if maybe finn's tummy!kink comes from him associating it with softness and kindness, something which the first order didn't tolerate. also if you want them to do the do, i would prefer bottom!poe :)"  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4903941
> 
> Title from "Starships" by Nicki Minaj because of reasons

When Finn wakes up on a star cruiser, the doctor tells him he's been unconscious for 13 days. He doesn't question at first how many medical resources they've expended on him; the First Order would've left him for dead if he’d fallen in contested territory, of course, but if he'd been injured on base they'd have dropped him in a full bacta tank and had him back to regular duty in a few months. Over the days and weeks after he wakes, he notices how short they are of everything in the Resistance, especially after having to abandon D’Qar now that its location is no longer secret. Nothing is clean or orderly or in very good repair. But somehow they chose to save his life anyway. Everyone Finn really knew is gone, with Rey and Chewbacca halfway across the galaxy following their map and Han Solo... well. At least Poe is still here. Anyway, when he understands what it must've cost them to heal him, he resolves to be back on his feet and fighting as soon as he can. He owes it to them. No more running.

It's a good thing Finn has an excellent memory. He can piece together how to feed himself for optimal recovery given what's offered to him (unlimited amount of rations, which is new, but very limited variety). He takes the exercises the medics here give him and works them into a training program that he hopes will bring him back up to acceptable condition. He has standards for himself, even though he doubts that anyone here will require him to swim 100 meters in full Stormtrooper armor before allowing him into a battle unit.

People tease him a little about the time he spends choosing his food in the mess hall, but he doesn't mind much. They also wave him over to sit with them, joke with him, hand him his first small cup of alcohol on rest day from one of the mechanics' private stash. He wouldn't trade that for all the order and structure in the universe.

Poe never teases Finn about any of that. He does offer Finn time in the piloting sims "so next time he doesn't need to kidnap defenseless Resistance pilots to fly for him." Poe's a good teacher. He's patient when Finn can't get it right, and when he finally does he squeezes Finn's shoulder and cheers with him. Finn's used to excelling at things, even used to occasional praise for his skills, but he's not at all used to the kind words when he fails or the touching. It makes him feel warm down to his bones and he wonders how he never realized how cold his life was before the day he ran.

One morning Finn turns to grab a towel and Poe is there, watching him. He's never seen Poe in the training rooms before. He supposes operating a starfighter’s controls doesn't take great strength, and he's seen Poe running through the corridors with some of the other pilots as they yell back and forth about who's the most likely to crash their ship and need to flee on foot. So he clearly has some kind of regimen, to use the term loosely. Finn could already tell you that Poe Dameron is not exactly the poster child for the word "discipline."

"Do you need something?" Finn asks.

"I was going to ask if you'd come to hangar three tonight, we're having a little... thing. But don't let me interrupt your workout."

"Okay, sure, I'll come."

Finn shrugs and goes back to doing push ups. He expects Poe to be gone next time he looks, since he got the answer to his question, but he's still there, lounging on a bench and watching. He's not even in training clothes, so he didn’t come for a purpose before getting distracted. It's like he's just there to look at Finn. It's flattering, he decides as he moves on to his next exercise. Flattering and surprising to be seen as interesting for doing the things that he does exactly like thousands of other troopers. Now he does them because he chooses, and that makes all the difference.

He feels the prickle of Poe's gaze for the rest of his training session. It's a warmth like and unlike the general camaraderie of the Resistance, and if he leans into it, shows off a little, there's no one to tell him he shouldn't. He likes Poe paying attention to him. Would like Poe to pay attention to him in a lot of other ways, too, but figuring out if that can happen is beyond him so he'll take this and enjoy it.

It feels like a thrilling act of disobedience sitting around a lantern in the dark hangar, even though there's no rule they're breaking by being here. He's peeking at Snap's hand of cards, trying to absorb his whispered comments about the rules and strategy of the game. They pass around a large bottle of something and Finn gets a sip. It burns in his throat. He doesn't really like it, but he's willing to try a few times and see if it gets better with experience.

"Here, you're in," Snap says, passing Finn the next round of cards without looking at them. He has no idea what he's doing, he's going to lose horribly, but he smiles because that's okay. It's never been okay before to lose.

He does lose his first hand, and then something new is passed around their circle. It's a small cylinder, burning at one end, and people are sucking from the other end. He watches Poe take his turn, eyes sliding shut as he exhales a plume of smoke.

"It's a plant, works kind of like booze. Want to try?" he asks Finn.

He feels safe here, ready to try anything, He nods.

"Open your mouth."

Instead of handing him the stick, Poe takes another pull from it himself, then leans in and puts his lips over Finn's. He's so surprised he almost jumps, and then there's bitter smoke in his throat and Poe's lips and Poe's hand on his knee and he'd like them to be kissing now. But they aren't, and they aren't in private. Someone cheers as they pull apart.

"Give over, Dameron," says the woman on Finn's other side, who leans forward to share her hit of the drug with Jess across the circle.

Any chance Finn had of winning the next game of cards has been reduced to zero. Some of it might be the giddiness of intoxication, but he thinks most of it is just Poe. Poe who keeps murmuring advice in his ear, pressing his chest to Finn's shoulder in the process. It's so much more distracting than helpful. Finally it's over, and Finn excuses himself to the fresher. He tries not to think too much about Poe on the way there and back, but it's hopeless.

He hears laughter as he returns to their little party, but it's suddenly snuffed out when he's close enough to hear, and to see Jess kick at Poe's knee right before they all quiet. Finn has a creeping feeling that they were laughing at him. He can't seem to shake it through the next few minutes, though everything seems normal. It's just too weird that the conversation suddenly shut down as soon as someone caught sight of him. It's the first time he's felt truly left out since he woke up four months ago, and he doesn't like it.

Poe bumps their shoulders together.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" he asks softly.

Of course Poe can tell. That's just great.

"Do we have to talk about this here?" Finn replies.

Poe just gets up and starts walking away. Of course he expects Finn to just follow him, and Finn finds himself doing it, which is annoying because he's trying to be angry about what Poe may or may not have been saying about him back there.

Poe stops next to the silhouette of an ancient starfighter.

"Okay, spill," he says easily.

It takes Finn a moment to collect his thoughts.

"What were you talking about when I was gone? That you didn't want me to hear?"

"Oh," Poe says.

Finn can just barely see in the dark that Poe’s not meeting his eyes.

"They were teasing me, actually," he continues. "For looking at your ass when you were walking away."

Okay, that changes things. Finn steps closer. He didn't get here by not reaching for what he wanted.

"What if I told you you're allowed to touch, too?" he says, taking Poe's hands and putting them around his waist. They're practically nose to nose now, and it's awkward but probably hopefully totally worth it.

"I'd take that opportunity, then," says Poe, and his hands slide down to grab Finn's butt while he presses their lips together.

Of course Poe's amazing at kissing. His hands are all over Finn, running up his back, his arms. Finn gets his hands up under Poe's shirt and it feels so good to be touching skin. It's been too long. At least before he knew how to take what they could, discreet signals and rushed hands in the dark. Out here none of that knowledge is useful.

"Get a room!" Someone yells from the circle of light.

Finn almost jumps. He'd forgotten they were there. He and Poe pull slowly apart.

"My room?" Poe asks.

"Your room."

They nod at each other in satisfaction. One benefit of having a horribly understaffed star cruiser is that lots of people have their own private quarters, but Finn isn't one of them yet.

They don't bother to say goodbye to their friends. Finn knows they'll be forgiven.

As soon as they're inside the door, Poe's tugging up the hem of Finn's shirt.

" _Damn_ ," he says as soon as he's wrestled it off.

Finn would feel self conscious but he remembers Poe watching him that morning in training. His body's not unusual where he comes from but he supposes here it kind of is. As long as Poe likes it, Finn's not complaining.

"Just so you know, feel free to throw me around any time," Poe breathes into his ear, his hands on Finn's biceps.

Finn’s a little scared. He wants this so much, wants it to be good, but he has no idea what to do now that Poe’s in front of him. He has no experience enjoying things, not the way Poe seems to enjoy pretty much everything. But he’s been handed one piece of information, the only direction he has, so he goes there, shuffling forward, crowding Poe until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and then giving him a firm push to the middle of the chest. Finn climbs on after him, catching Poe's wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Like that?" Finn asks as he kisses along Poe's jaw and down his neck.

"Yeah."

He realizes he's made a minor miscalculation in not taking off Poe's clothes before trying to hold him down and touch him all over. He can fix that, and Poe turns out to be very helpful in stripping himself once he understands what Finn's doing. Finn's kind of in his lap at this point and he's trying to touch everywhere, drink in Poe's body with his hands, and then Poe scrapes a fingernail over his nipple and Finn's gasping into his mouth. Poe repeats it again and again and Finn can barely breathe.

"Um," says Poe after a minute of this, pulling away from Finn's lips and looking down, and Finn notices he's kind of been petting Poe's soft belly, that this might be somehow weird. That Poe might take it as some kind of criticism.

"I like it," Finn says, cupping his hand deliberately over the curve next to Poe’s hip. It’s is true but not the whole of it. He's not very good at this but even he knows that now is a bad time to bring up his past life. Sometime maybe he'll talk about being constantly monitored and measured and how he's used to bathing naked with dozens of men but he's never seen one who looks like Poe, never had someone who was kind like Poe, who was unruly and willful and generous with praise for others and soft in unexpected places. Some day he'll explain this, but for now it comes down to the fact that he likes it. He loves it.

"Okay." Poe laughs. "I've never thought of that as one of my attractive qualities, but okay."

It's really a crime, Finn thinks, because Poe's little tummy is cute as hell.

"I want to –" Finn says, and has to stop because Poe's pinching his nipple again.

"I want to suck you, can I –"

"Yeah, yeah," Poe says.

He leans back on his hands as Finn takes the opportunity to kiss everything: Poe's collarbone, the dip of his sternum, his nipples (sadly apparently not as sensitive as Finn's), the trail of hair that runs south from his belly button. He can't help but nibble a little right there, and Poe jumps in surprise but doesn't complain.

Finn only kind of knows what he's doing here. The nervous fluttering in his stomach is manageable. He's done this before, not a whole lot but he's made someone come before, he can do this.

Poe's skin is a little salty and the feeling of him hardening in Finn's mouth is gratifying.

"Yeah, just like that," Poe says as Finn takes him in as far as he can.

He digs his fingertips into Poe's thighs. feels like he's pinning him down again even though he's on the floor between Poe's knees. The breathy sounds that Poe is making above him, shamelessly, the weight of his cock in Finn's mouth, Poe's hand where it's come to rest on his shoulder. It's all so good. He gets lost in it for a minute, almost too much skin and sensation and emotion.

"Wanna fuck me?"

The words filter into Finn's brain slowly through the noise of everything else that's going on, landing hard in his chest.

"Mmm-hmm," he manages to say as he slides up Poe's body again, pushing him into the mattress. Between them, they manage to get Finn's pants and shoes off without having to move too much, kicking them away to land somewhere across the room. Poe wraps his hand around Finn's dick and it's so good, why did they wait so long to do this?

"Here, let me –" Poe mutters, twisting away to get something from the shelf beside the bed, and, "you done this before?"

"Kind of?"

He has with a woman once, though that's not the same, and he's put his fingers in his own ass, he has some idea of how it works.

"Gonna ride you so hard," Poe whispers in his ear, and Finn has no problem with rolling on his back when Poe pushes at his shoulder.

Poe braces a hand on Finn's chest, biting his lip as he twists his other hand back to – well, Finn assumes to stretch himself, he doesn't totally know how it normally goes. But as far as his experience tells him, butts are tight places, and hopefully this makes a difference because he doesn't want to hurt anybody. Poe clearly does know what he's doing. It's a surprising amount of relief to realize that one of them does.

Suddenly there's a slick hand on Finn, smearing wetness everywhere, and then Poe's holding Finn’s cock firmly as he sinks down onto it and it's tight and hot and completely overwhelming.

Finn opens his eyes when he realizes he's closed them, sees Poe looking down at him with an expression he can't place.

"You're... you're just –" Poe says.

Whatever he was trying to express, he gives up. He starts moving above Finn, gently rocking up and down, and that feels even more indescribable. Finn clutches at the blankets, then reaches for Poe's cock, because it isn't as hard as it was before and he needs to fix that right away.

Being inside Poe feels like nothing else. He hadn’t imagined this even as an option, something that could happen in his fantasies, but here he is, here’s his hand running up Poe’s thigh, thumbing over his hipbone. It’s a nice view he’s got: Poe’s body above him, the clench of his thighs as he moves up and down, the expression on his face. Knowing that all of it is because of Finn is the best part.

He wants more leverage, it feels like Poe’s doing all the work, so he plants his feet on the bed. When he thrusts his hips up, Poe gasps above him, braces his hands on Finn’s chest. Poe seems to like it, and that’s good, Finn wants to please him. To take him apart a little, even, but he’s not sure how to do that yet. He’ll just have to observe and learn, some time when there’s not such a hot tight grip on the base of his cock, some time when he can think properly.

He does remember what Poe said earlier. They barely got into the throwing-around part. Maybe he needs to finish that before he comes, which is feeling like an ever-present danger thanks to the tight heat of Poe’s body. He remembers that one time before, recalls what he can of the mechanics of it.

When he sits up, Poe grabs onto his shoulders to steady himself.

“Would it hurt if I was on top?” Finn asks, running his hands over Poe’s back.

“No, no, that’s fine,” says Poe. “I was just getting the party started.”

Finn’s pretty sure this will work. He wraps Poe’s legs around him and then rolls them over. It’s awkward for a minute but Poe gets the idea and clings tightly and Finn’s still inside him. Poe’s looking up at him like he’s actually surprised which is a nice feeling.

The angle’s a little awkward but as long as he doesn’t pull out too far it will work.

“That was so fucking hot,” Poe gasps, “you’re so hot, yeah, please –”

He’s always amazed by how Poe just goes for what he wants, even if it means risking failure. Even if it means showing his hand to anyone and everyone. The way his legs are hiked up around Finn puts his shape into stark relief, soft bits squished together, and he seems to just trust that Finn was telling the truth when he said he liked Poe’s body. It’s a vulnerability Finn never could’ve imagined seeing from anyone he knew a year ago.

Poe’s reaching between them to touch himself, his whole body shaking as Finn thrusts into him, and Finn’s never felt so powerful, never taken someone so far that they’re begging him, never had anyone throw their head back and bare their throat to him like this.

“Please, Finn,” Poe begs again, and it’s too much, too perfect, Finn’s coming inside him.

He tries to hold himself there after, wants to see Poe come, and he whispers that into the skin of Poe’s neck, pulling back to watch him. It doesn’t take long. Poe arches his back, squeezing Finn’s arm with his free hand so hard that it hurts, and the way he clenches around Finn’s oversensitive cock hurts too but he doesn’t care because Poe’s saying his name, so differently from the first time he said it, the first time anyone said it, when neither of them had anything left to lose.

Finn has so much to lose now. Poe’s legs wrapped around him, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, a hand on his shoulder when he’s having a tough day. He manages to disentangle the two of them, tucking himself into Poe’s side. He runs a finger idly through the come getting sticky on Poe’s belly.

“I guess we should clean that up,” Poe says, but he doesn’t move from where he’s sprawled on his back. “You’re incredible, by the way.”

“I had no idea what I was doing,” protests Finn.

“Then clearly we need more practice. Tomorrow,” says Poe.

He rolls away from Finn with a sigh, turns back with a crumpled shirt in his hand and starts making an effort to clean himself off. He offers it to Finn, after, which is kind of gross but sweet and Finn had just started feeling like his dick was getting stuck to his thigh. Poe tosses it across the room when he’s done, not looking where it lands.

Neither of them seem inclined to get out of bed, so they wiggle themselves under the covers.

“Go to sleep, I’ll give you shower head in the morning,” Poe says as he curls around Finn’s back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. He fits there like they were made for it, like he’s the negative image of Finn’s back, soft and warm even in the strange-feeling spots along Finn’s scar. In that moment, there’s no place in the galaxy that Finn would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this 5 minutes before leaving on a trip, please do suggest tags to add because I'm having a hard time.
> 
> Also many thanks to anatsuno, who read this at my urging and then spent some time reassuring me that I'm not a terrible person. A few years ago one of my friends got dragged for admitting she liked chubby guys in a discussion I started, and I'm still a little skittish thanks to that. But if anyone is uncomfortable with the way I made Poe and Finn's bodies into metaphors I am totally open to discussing that in the comments; I have some issues with it myself but the story came together well the way it is.


End file.
